Todesangst beim Beamen
Lieutenant Reginald Barclay begegnet im Transporter der USS Enterprise einer fremden Lebensform. Der übernervöse Ingenieur glaubt, dass er der erste Fall von Transporterpsychose seit 50 Jahren ist. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog: Die Yosemite Das Raumschiff ist offenbar in den Strom hinein gezogen worden. Eine Kontaktaufnahme schlägt fehl und Data kann keine Lebenszeichen orten, weil die Scanner das Verzerrungsfeld des Stromes nicht durchdringen können. Ferner verhindern die ionischen Störungen, das Schiff herauszuschleppen. Der Chefingenieur Geordi La Forge ist aber der Meinung, dass es möglich sei, ein Außenteam dorthin zu beamen – für ihre Rückkehr kann er allerdings nicht garantieren. Lieutenant Barclay schlägt vor, beide Transportersysteme zu koppeln, um das Ionenfeld zu durchbrechen. Der Captain ist einverstanden und da La Forge sofort aufbrechen will, bittet er Barclay ihn zu begleiten. Der aber würde lieber Fähnrich Dern mit auf die Mission schicken, doch Geordi hat keine Zeit zum Verhandeln. Commander Riker, Doktor Crusher und Worf sind bei Chief O'Brien im Transporterraum eingetroffen. Alle müssen wegen der Begrenzung der Bandbreite einzeln hinübergebeamt werden, außerdem wird es einige Sekunden länger dauern als gewöhnlich. Worf geht als erster auf die Transporterplattform, dann Riker und Crusher. Bei ihr gibt es ein kleines aber unbedeutendes Problem. Bei Barclay wird indes die Angst und Panik immer größer. Er ringt um Fassung und verläßt schließlich abrupt den Transporterraum. Akt I: Angstbewältigung thumb|left|thumb|left|Barclay folgt Deannas Rat und probiert Plexing. In ihrem Büro schildert Barclay Counselor Deanna Troi sein Dilemma: er hat einfach zu große Angst vor dem Beamen. Und das auch nicht zum ersten Mal, er selbst bezeichnet es gar als Todesangst, weshalb er auch stets einen Shuttleflug vorzog. Sie empfiehlt ihm Plexing. Es scheint zu funktionieren, er fühlt sich schnell entspannter. Auf der Yosemite hat man auch nach gründlicher Suche keine Überlebenden gefunden. Geflohen sind sie nicht, es fehlt keine der Rettungskapseln. Sicher ist, dass es an Bord eine Explosion gab, die aber nicht auf einen Defekt im Reaktorkern oder ein überlastetes System zurückzuführen ist. Die Analyse der Druckwelle zeigt die Transporterkammer als Ausgangspunkt der Detonation an. Doktor Crusher hat Lieutenant Joshua Kelly, den Schiffsingenieur, tot aufgefunden. Den Grund für seinen Tod kennt sie nicht, die Verbrennungen allein können nicht die Ursache sein. Barclay startet jetzt seinen zweiten Versuch. O'Brien versucht ihn zu ermutigen, indem er ihm von seiner eigenen Angst erzählt: Spinnen. Wirklich geholfen hat es nicht, aber Barclay ist bereit und der Transport gelingt reibungslos. Auf dem Schiff fehlen noch immer vier Mitglieder der Besatzung und man hat seltsame Überreste von Standard-Probencontainern gefunden. Sie sollen auf der Enterprise untersucht werden. In einem Gespräch mit Admiral Hayes zieht man cardassianische Beteiligung an diesem Unglück in Erwägung. Reg kehrt als letzter zurück. Bei diesem Beamvorgang begegnen ihm unbekannte Wesen im Materiestrom und schweben auf ihn zu. Akt II: Befallen thumb|Reg besteht auf einen gründlichen Check. Mittlerweile findet man immer mehr Rätsel. Es sieht aus, als wäre bei dem Vorfall auch der Hauptspeicher der Yosemite gelöscht worden, man kann keine Logbücher ausfindig machen. Barclay versucht, Geordi auf das Erlebte anzusprechen, doch der scheint ihn nicht recht zu verstehen. Doch er erklärt sich bereit, den Transporter durchzuchecken. Doch beide Transportersystem arbeiten einwandfrei. Reg sucht andere Erklärungen. Ist er vielleicht an der Transporterpsychose erkrankt? O'Brien hält das für sehr unwahrscheinlich, schließlich ist dies seit über 50 Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen. Auf der Krankenstation beginnt Doktor Crusher nun mit der Untersuchung von Kellys Leichnam. Seine Verbrennungen sind nicht so stark, wie sie zunächst annahm. Und plötzlich setzt bei ihm ein vitales System nach dem anderen wieder ein. Reginald ist jetzt im Zehn Vorne und versucht sich abzulenken. Als er sich setzt, bemerkt er ein seltsames Leuchten an seinem Unterarm – dort, wo ihn das Wesen im Transporter berührt hat. Akt III: Eine Psychose? Sichtlich erschrocken und verstört geht er in sein Quartier, um dort ein Glas Wasser zu trinken. Beverly stellt den Führungsoffizieren ihre Ergebnisse vor. In allen Körpersystemen von Lt. Kelly fand sie eine Restionisierung. Sie führt die elektrischen Verbrennungen auf den Kontakt mit ionisiertem Gas oder hochenergetischem Plasma zurück. Die einzige Möglichkeit, mit Plasma in Berührung gekommen zu sein ist, dass es mit dem Probencontainer aus dem Plasmastrom an Bord gebracht wurde. Diese Hypothese scheint sich in den weiteren Untersuchungen zu bewahrheiten. Eine Rekonstruktion dieses Experiments soll weitere Klarheit bringen. Barclay wirkt dabei unkonzentriert, er ist mehr damit beschäftigt, seinen Körper auf die Symptome der Psychose zu prüfen. Daher schickt Geordi ihn nach Hause und Deanna zu ihm. Sie entbindet ihn vorerst von all seinen Pflichten, denn sie sieht mittlerweile in ihm eine Gefährdung für die Mannschaft. So geht er in seinen Raum und bemüht sich um Ruhe und Entspannung. Er geht zu Bett und kurz bevor er einschläft, entdeckt er erneut das Leuchten an seinem Arm, es ist mittlerweile auch größer und stärker geworden. Akt IV: Bericht auf höchster Ebene Er kann jetzt nicht mehr schlafen und ruft zu dieser späten Stunde noch einmal O'Brien in den Transporterraum. Der Chief beamt ihn noch einmal wie schon zuvor zum Forschungsschiff und gleich wieder zurück. So möchte Barclay herausfinden, was er vor einigen Tagen dort sah. Es gelingt, wieder tauchen die merkwürdigen Wesen auf – Barclay beruft eine Besprechung ein und erläutert seine Beobachtung. Picard nimmt ihn ernst und gibt klare Anweisungen. Der Transporter soll Stück für Stück zerlegt und überprüft werden. Außerdem ordnet er Sicherheitsalarm der Stufe 3 an; Regs Arm wird einem mikrozellulären Scan unterzogen. Und auch dort finden sich eben jene Restionisierungen, wie schon bei Kelly und auf der Yosemite. Im Maschinenraum beginnt nun der Versuch mit dem Probencontainer. Schon beim ersten Scan der Probe explodiert der Container, das Eindämmungsfeld kann dem Druck gerade so standhalten. Schließlich vermutet Geordi in dem Plasma auch Leben. In diesem Moment verliert Reg das Bewusstsein, das Leuchten überdeckt nun seinen ganzen Körper. Akt V: Aufgespürt thumb|O'Briens [[Haustier]] Data hat im Verzerrungsfeld des Plasmastroms energetische Mikroben entdeckt. Die haben auch den Container zerstört. Durch die Verbindung der Transporter konnten sie dann auch in die Systeme der Enterprise eindringen und sind jetzt im Puffer gefangen. Auch in Barclays Körper sind einige dieser Mikroben eingedrungen, die Data und Geordi mit Hilfe des Biofilters herausholen können. Hierzu schlagen sie vor, dass sie Barclay im Transporterstrahl schweben lassen, er also im Zwischenstadium zwischen Ent- und Rematerialisierung steht. Während dieser Zeit wollen sie die Muster der Mikroben analysieren und sie dann aus seinem Muster rausfiltern. Barclay, der immer noch panische Angst vor dem Beamen hat, hält es für eine schlechte Idee und fürchtet sich davor, was mit ihm passiert, wenn sich das Muster während des "Schwebens" abbaut. Nachdem ihm Data die Konsequenzen erklärt hat, will er eine andere Möglichkeit suchen, doch Geordi kann ihn schließlich dazu überreden. Mit großen Bammel steigt er wenig später auf die Plattform, während O'Brien, Geordi und Dr. Crusher alles vorbereiten. Schließlich gibt er das Zeichen und wird entmaterialisiert. Im Strahl sieht er wieder so ein Wesen, welches direkt auf ihn zu schwebt und vor seiner Nase stehen bleibt. Als es bereits knapp wird und sein Muster sich abbaut, kann Geordi die Wesen endlich rausfiltern und O'Brien startet die Rematerialisierung. Während dieses Vorgangs greift Barclay nach diesem Wesen und als er wieder rematerialisiert, hat er ein Besatzungsmitglied der Yosemite aus dem Strahl geholt. Er sagt danach, dass noch mehr Leute im Strahl drinnen sind und diese nur rausgefischt werden müssen. Nach und nach holt das vorsichtshalber gerufene Sicherheitsteam alle gefangenen Personen zurück. Später kommt heraus, dass die Crewmitglieder der Yosemite dieselbe Idee gehabt hatten, um die Mikroben los zu werden, allerdings haben sie den Integritätswert überschritten und sind somit im Strahl verloren gegangen. Ohne einen glücklichen Zufall wären ihre Muster nicht konserviert und so nicht von Barclay entdeckt worden. Epilog Barclay trifft sich mit O'Brien im Zehn Vorne und der stellt ihm Christina vor: seine Spinne. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Miles O'Briens Rangabzeichen änderten sich ab dieser Episode vom Lieutenant zum Senior Chief Petty Officer. Gemäß dem ''Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion'' (englisch) sollte damit dem Plot genüge getan werden, dass Lieutenant Junior Grade Barclay ranghöher als Chief O'Brien ist und ihm Befehle erteilen kann. In der Szene, in der im Maschinenraum das Kraftfeld aktiviert wird, ist oben ein Mikrofon zu sehen. Dies ist neben eine der wenigen Folgen, in der das Beamen aus der Ich-Perspektive beobachtet werden kann. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Kategorie:Episode (TNG) en:Realm of Fear (episode) es:Realm of Fear fr:Realm of Fear (épisode) ja:プラズマ放電の謎（エピソード） nl:Realm of Fear pl:Realm of Fear